The Pirates of The Soul
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: What happens when the soul eater gang falls into the world of one piece. well this is what i think happens, fallow the adventure of Death the Kid, Zane, and their partners in this advener. OCxOC


The Pirates of the Soul

Ch 1 Brothers

Hi my name is Zane. I am 17 years old. I am not what you would call normal.

I was walking around the gallows mansion where both me, my brother and our partners live. Noticing the mirror I decided to see if I forgot anything.

I was looking at myself in the mirror. My yellow, and golden eyes just stared back at me. My black hair was the usually way I preferred, a bit spiky but hanging low. Across my nose was my usual scar. On my right arm they were 3 incomplete lines on the lower part of my arm. My black camo t-shirt I had on had the symbol of a bronze cartoon skull on the front, like the white one that my dad was known for. I was wearing my usual black pants and my black steel covered boots. Around my neck was my white cartoon skull necklace, and a dog tag with the same skull on one side, and my name on the other. On my wrist was a black bracelet with the white cartoon skull on it. Also around my neck was my black hooded clock that I owned, with the hood on my back, and the sides and sleeves covering both my shoulder, neck, and arms the way I liked it.

I walked out of the room to find my brother Death the Kid and his 2 weapon partners Liz and Patti talking.

"Hey bro what you doing," I said in my casual tone.

"Trying to get these painting symmetrical Zane," He replied to me as he worked on the paintings.

"Well have you seen Blaze at all, Kidd I cant find her," I asked my brother.

"She is in the living room," Kidd said as I walked away.

When I walked to the living room I noticed that she was reading something. I walked as quietly as possible towards my partner until I was behind her.

My partner is 17, like me. she has red hair that was always held up in a pony tail. She wore a red tank top, and black jeans, witch had the cartoon skull on both sides of the legs, and around her neck was a necklace that was a red ruby surrounded by a black metal, in the shape of a oval.

"What are you reading," I asked my partner causing her to be surprised at seeming me appear behind here.

"Whoa you scared me Zane, I am reading One Piece it's a really good manga," she answered as she put the book down.

"That's good to hear," I replied as I say on the ground in a meditation position.

Before I closed my eyes I noticed my brother Death the Kidd coming into the living room with his partners. Liz and Patti sat on the couch in front of the one blaze was sitting on, and my brother sat right next to her.

But suddenly the ground was shacking. I got up suddenly surprised at this happening. So did Kidd, Blaze, Liz, Patti.

"What's happening," I said as my sight began to get covered in darkness.

"I don't know Zane," blaze said. Her voice sounded so faint.

A soon as I say nothing but darkness. It was weird. In the center of all this darkness was a sphere of light.

All that I heard were these words. "Time For you to go to a new world." Then the light covered everything causing me to close my eyes.

The only thing I felt was a falling sensation. I opened my eyes, noticing that Kidd, Blaze, Liz, and Patti were with me.

I sniffed the air. I noticed it wasn't the same at all. The air I could tell was from the sea.

"Every one stop shouting we need to calm down," I said to every one. I noticed that it had a calming effect on every one.

"Then what should we do Zane," Blaze asked me. I could see the concern in her eyes.

"I don't know, but the good thing is maybe we wont hit any solid land, I think we might just land in the ocean," I said hopping that would make people calm down.

Surprisingly every one did calm down. I looked down and I say that the ocean was right they.

"Every one, you ready," I said before we hit the water.

I opened my eyes, looking for my friends and brother. I began to swim around, franticly looking for them. I saw blaze trying to swim to the top. Grabbing her, I swam upward with all my might towards the surface. I noticed that Liz, and Patti, were holding up my brother just above us. Once we broke to the surface, I was relived to hear her breathing.

"Is every one ok," I asked catching my breath.

"Yeah I am fine," Blaze, Liz, and Patti said as Kidd coughed 8 times.

"Look there's land," I said pointing towards the land connected to a mountain.

All of us began swimming towards the land I pointed out. I noticed that on the land was a lighthouse. It was an amazing sight.

"Ah land finally," I said hugging the ground.

"Thank your Father Zane," Blaze said hugging the ground.

We decided to climb up to see where we are. As we climbed up the wall it felt strange, like I have seen this place before. As we continued to climb I noticed a whale the size of a mountain rise up at the base of the mountain.

"Uh Guys what's that," Liz said freaking out at seeing a whale that size.

"Is That the whale from one piece," Blaze said surprised.

"Yeah looks like it, his name is Laboon, but I don't see the badly drawn straw hat symbol Luffy painted on him," I said pointing that out.

"Dose that mean," blaze started to say before I interrupted her.

"Yes we are in the world of the one piece anime," I replied.

"Then that mean we can meet the straw hat crew," blaze said as she started jumping up and down.

"Yeah it kinda dose," Liz said understanding what we were talking about.


End file.
